All I Ever Wanted
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. Rated for language and suggestiveness
1. It was May

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

As Skye walked through the plane she noticed she could hear someone talking. It wasn't FitzSimmons and their typical babble, or Coulson. Hell, it wasn't even Ward and his annoying demand for her to get to training. It was May. She noticed she was bowed down on one knee, praying.

One thing she'd learned about May was you don't ask her questions. So she didn't. She kept walking to the spiral steps, skipped off the last one like she usually did, and stared around to see if Ward was down in the makeshift training area in the cargo hold.

He wasn't there which wasn't typical Ward fashion. He was always there early. Minus the day they went on the OP to save Hall. She needed to vent frustration that day and went early. She was still venting frustration. So she just started punching and punching until her hands hurt.

Skye hadn't noticed the tears until she fell to the ground and began sobbing. She had told Rising Tides she was in. But she didn't really mean it. She was only doing it to help Coulson and the others. Sure, she was scared that if they found out they'd think she was lying, but she wasn't.

Skye genuinely just wanted someone's approval. Someone to say 'Skye, it's going to be okay. You're not alone in this. I'm here for you.' She'd never truly had that. TJ and Lissy were the closest she'd ever came to having family. TJ was her babysitter who watched her no matter who fostered her.

He was her best friend and just seven years her senior, she confided in him about everything. Lissy was her first foster sister. A 'Miracle Gift', the Harlin's called her. Mrs Harlin was raped at fourteen and after giving birth to Lissy, couldn't have more children.

Skye felt as though she was being punished for it from time to time. Once, Lissy threatened to take Skye and run away. So that day they sent Skye back to St Agnes. She cried herself to sleep for awhile. She was only five and Lissy was fifteen. Lissy had a daughter that Skye was asked to name.

Lissy wanted Skye to name her because Greg, that baby's father couldn't be there because he was half way across the globe, and Lissy was on pain killers and hadn't come up with a name. "Lillie-Paige Hannah-Lee Trevorson. What do you think?" Lissy just smiled and told her it was a 'Perfect name for a perfect baby'.

Skye was named the official God-Mother of Lillie-Paige. Three years later Lissy had told Skye that she was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was sixteen, and that she only had a short time to live. Though she was only fourteen, Skye took full responsibility when Greg was gone.

If Lissy needed to be at the hospital getting treatments, Skye stayed at the condo with Lillie. Eventually Skye dropped out and moved in with Lissy and Gregg and Lillie. Lillie was three. Skye only had six months left of school. Two years later, Lissy passed away due to her Cancer.

Greg was devastated and wanted to move away. Skye wouldn't go. Greg and Lillie moved to Cleveland, Ohio, and Skye stayed in LA in her van. As she sat on the ground and unconsciously wiped her tears away someone sat down beside her. It was May.

She just hugged Skye close and repeatedly told her 'It's going to be okay, Skye. We're all here for you. You're not fighting your pain alone.' That was all Skye ever wanted to hear. It didn't come from a parental figure, or bossy _Commander_ Ward, or FitzSimmons, or Coulson. It was May.

* * *

I know it can be kinda misread. What it's saying is that May is understanding Skye is hurt, and is being familial-y with her and telling her she understands and it will be alright.

My story will branch off from this. It will be slow, maybe a little dry, but please bare with me here.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. A Very Long OP

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

It had only been a week since Skye had her breakdown in the training area. Right now she was getting ready for an OP with Ward. "_Married?!_ To _Him!? _Coulson are you completely _insane!?_" Though she and Ward were genuinely getting along, she couldn't fathom pretending to be his fiance.

"No, Skye. I am not _completely _insane. Only just _partially._" Skye rolled her eyes and shoved between FitzSimmons. "Skye? What's wrong?" Skye heard Simmons' accent as she was following her down the spiral stairs. "Nothing." Skye mumbled under her breath.

"Nothing sure seems like something." Skye stared at the punching bag and started swinging it back and forth slowly. _Again, slowly! What's first?_ Skye hated flashbacks. Especially ones of bossy people. "Skye, I may not have great friend skills, but I am still female, you know."

Skye chuckled at Simmons' comment. It was true Simmons didn't do great with people unless they were on her caliber of geniousness, but she did make good girl talk from time to time. "I have to pretend to be Ward's fiance.

We have to catch a woman with and 0-8-4. She is using it to do God only knows what and why can't you pretend to be Ward's fiance? You're closer to his age than I am!" Skye began whining. In all truth it wasn't the age difference, or even that it was Ward.

He was seriously hot. Skye would admit it to herself just not aloud. It was that her fourth foster parents, who were debating on adopting her, were only engaged and separated because Skye made them realize they weren't _fit_ to be together or raise a child.

Skye hated couples for this reason. Truthfully, Skye wanted to believe it wasn't her fault that Gina and David went their own ways, but she still to this day thought it was. "Excuse you. I'm only 26." Simmons told her proudly. "Yeah, 5 years older than me and 3 years younger than Ward.

I'm 20 freaking 1. He's 29. Me no do age jumps!" Skye said to Simmons, pointing to herself comically. "Skye, calm down. I'm sure you'll be fine. How long is the OP for?" Skye's face went long and childishly sad. "A month at minimum."

Simmons burst into laughter at the childish look of disdain on Skye's face. "It is funny, Simmons!" Skye shouted at the laughing woman in front of her. "May!" Skye bellowed up the spiral staircase. "I'm not doing this OP! Make Simmons do it!" May walked down the steps slowly.

"She's too book smart. No one would believe that someone as broody looking as Ward would go for someone that smart. Now you on the other hand are childish and counter Ward very well. You are smart with CS but you are very young and beautiful an-"

A voice boomed from the top of the spiral stairs. "And mouthy, annoying, pessimistic, and neurotic. Shall I continue?" Ward stepped right in front of Skye and she smirked at him slyly. Before he could tell what she was going to do, she slammed her heel onto the top of his foot and with all of her might punched him in the abdomen.

Ward fell over breathless. "You were saying Obi Wan?" Skye's remark made the remaining two at the rails start laughing. "Obi Wan? Very nice touch, Skye. But next time, try not to break the teacher." Coulson told her. Fitz was too busy laughing to say anything.

Ward was giving Skye a death glare, and the same thing crossed both of their minds. **_This is going to be a very long__ OP._**

* * *

I know it's not too similar to the first chapter. But I don't want them to be too close because then it will seem like I'm droning on and on and on. The first set of outfits on my polyvore site are for chapter one. Thats the first 3 outfit sets. The last three will be used in the next chapter.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Obi Wan and The Rookie's Day Off

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Ward had noticed Skye's frustration towards them having to pretending to be married for an OP. He couldn't help but notice. She was taking out on his punching bag. Swing, punch, wince, swing punch, wince, swing, punch, wince. And so on. "Skye, calm down."

She stopped, but she stared at the hanging material. "Why? Would you rather I took my frustration out on you?" Skye looked over her shoulder and eyed him evilly. Ward looked as though he were seriously debating on it. "Will it get you to quit torturing my punching bag?"

Skye could tell he wasn't being serious. "Come one, Skye. OP's can be tricky. Some are easy, and others aren't. You can't let this OP knock you off balance. You've got alot of training coming your way and this OP might help a bit." Skye looked down at her feet and thought of TJ.

He was her best friend growing up. "Rate this one on a difficulty scale. We barely get along half the time and the other half we're too busy snarking." Ward looked at her with a look of sincerity. One look she'd never seen from him before.

"It's gonna be difficult, but Skye it has got to be done and FitzSimmons can't because they have no tactical training like I do and you're getting." Skye looked at Ward with a sense of pessimism. "What if Coulson makes us sleep in a house, together."

Ward could read Skye's seriousness very clearly. "I doubt it, Rookie, but you could always make a run for it then." Skye laughed. "Yeah, and have to deal with your ass tracking me down later. No thanks, Obi Wan." Ward stopped to look at the considerably shorter girl. "Is that a thing now?"

Skye smiled brightly. "Hey, you call me Rookie, don't you?" Both let out a small bit of laughter. "Well, they'll make perfect pet names for your OP. Right now you both need to go shower and change into decent clothes." Coulson told the two. Skye asked him what he meant.

"You know, that place with the shower head and the water that comes out of it, you use soap to clean up in it." Ward's eyes widened. He was getting a very bad mental image of Skye right now and decided he should change the subject before the day-dream got any worse.

"I think she means why." Coulson nodded. "Well you have to have a house to live in as a couple, don't you?" Skye's face elongated and she rolled her eyes and turned to Ward. "I doubt it, Rookie. Right?" Skye groaned and then stormed up the spiral steps.

Ward watched as Skye's hips moved in time with her stomping feet. "Did you hear me, Agent Ward?" Ward looked at Coulson and cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. I'll go now." May shook her head when Ward reached her side at the top of the steps.

As she descended the steps, she stopped in front of her friend Coulson. "Why can't Simmons do this, again?" Coulson laughed a bit. "Because Ward is hard, tough, strict, and vulnerable. And Skye, Skye is - she's unstable, childish, happy-go-lucky, and most of all, she is a smart and attractive young girl.

It wouldn't be hard to see someone as attractive as her with someone as attractive as Ward." May nodded. "And the age difference? Are you making Skye a gold-digger?" Coulson laughed again. "No. It's only nine years. I've heard of many more." May smiled while shaking her head and going back up the spiral staircase.

The group sat at a coffee shoppe called Candee Coffee. A lady approached them and realized they were looking for a house. Skye was next to Ward, whose arm was lazily resting behind her back and his hand resting just above her hip, and May was next Coulson.

They latter couple was pretending to be Skye's parents. Ward's were not there as his "could not make it to help the hunt down the perfect home for their newly wed children because they were traveling the world'. Skye whispered to Ward so quiet only he could hear, "Your parents seem awesome." He laughed at her.

After house of searching, they finally all agreed on a house. It was three stories high and had a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a large shed and a four car garage. Once they arrived back on the bus, Skye and Ward were talking about turning the shed into a training room.

Not long after arriving, Simmons walked in. "I had a lovely time at Starbucks. I met someone named Tommy. He seemed really nice." Skye smiled at the woman. "Ooh. Smartypants has a crush." Simmons smiled and blushed. "I do fancy him, actually. Gave me his number."

Skye smiled to her friend. "I met a girl today. She actually gave me her number. And called me so I knew it was real!" Fitz was shouting excitedly and Skye fell to the ground laughing. "Fitzy has a girlfriend, Fitzy has a girlfriend!" Skye and Simmons began repeatedly singing.

Ward looked over at the laughing duo. Maybe this OP wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The first time I wrote this chapter, my computer deleted it, and I was almost finished :( I restarted though. Also, I was wrong about the chapter outfits. The first three outfits are in there, Skye and Ward's are the ones they use during the house hunting, their training outfits are the same too, hers is the same as the first chapter. The day off outfits are this chapter and the next two chapters.

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Simmons' Day Off and Tommy

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

(This chapter is going to be about Simmons day off. The next one is Fitz.) (Never been to Starbucks, I live in a small town, so bare with me, I had to look up a list of Starbucks drinks.)

Simmons walked lazily around the empty bus. Skye, Ward, Coulson, and May had left to go shopping for Skye and Ward's OP home. Fitz was out looking for parts to fix Sleepy. After the bus went down because of Comandante Camilla Reyes, Sleepy broke after slamming into the wall.

Simmons, at first, turned on the Marine Biology channel that Coulson had put on the television for her, but she decided there was nothing good on. She then went to her bunk and changed from her pajamas and decided to go to Starbucks.

As she walked to Starbucks, she was reading a book. **_Biological Exuberance: Animal Homosexuality and Natural Diversity._**She thought it was interesting how someone could believe that even animals could be homosexual. She even believed it herself after odd sightings of animals.

Simmons hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, however; and she bumped into a hard chest. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" She cut off when she looked up. Bright blue eyes, short, dark brown hair, and light skin all in an at least 6'2, muscular body.

"I wasn't- I, um, I." The man started to laugh. "It's all good. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm just glad I did spill my latte all over your jacket. Oh, I'm Tommy, by the way. Close friends used to call me TJ, but then I moved here."

Simmons' eyes widened. "Wait, you look very familiar. Aren't you Thomas James? The child prodigy fighter? You've been into underground fighting ever since you were a child." He laughed yet again. "Well that would be a child prodigy. And yes. That's me. And you are?"

Simmons violently shook her head. "Oh, my. I'm sorry. I'm Jemma Simmons. Everyone calls me either Simmons or Jem. I am a biologist. Well, I'm only 26, but I have 2 phD's in biological matters." She giggled. Tommy smiled at her. "Why don't you get your coffee and come sit with me?"

Simmons smiled and nodded to him. Simmons went to the register and ordered a Hazelnut Macchiato. She loved the taste of hazelnut." She sat down at the table with Tommy and they began a nice conversation about work. "So you said you're a biologist. What do you do?"

She smiled. "I work with a bunch of first class people at what they do. My best friends a Rocket Scientist, we work with a few fighting specialists, and there is someone who is great with Computer Science. We are a diverse group dedicating to helping others."

Tommy laughed lightly. "Sounds fun. I do MMA, but I also work with kids. I run a daycare up the road called Little Tots. My great uncle on my moms side of the family started it, and it was left to me when my uncle died. I'm not too close to my dad though. Or his family."

Simmons looked at him oddly. "Why not? You don't have to tell me or anything, but I figured you might want to talk about it." Tommy smiled at the shyness in her voice. "No, it's fine. He is a very respected lawman. I work similarly to what he does when I'm not with kids.

He just takes everything and turns it into work, and when my mom died I took her maiden name because my father and I see all too differently and we butt heads constantly. I was 8 the first time I tried to move in with my aunt and uncle. The took me a year later cause my dads hectic job."

Simmons nodded with a slight smile. She rested her hand comfortingly on his wrist. "I'm sorry, Tommy. That sounds awful." He nodded back at her. "It's not your fault. So what about you. What's your life story?" Both were smiling wildly at the other.

"Um, I grew up in Cambridge, England, I have no siblings, I lived with my family until I was moved here for work when I was 22 and I had already received one of my phD's, and my mum and dad stayed because they couldn't leave home.

I received the second here while I was learning from my work, they have a small college for prodigies like my friend and I. Long story short, I'm just a typical brain really." They both laughed at her last statement. "Well, I think it's good that you know what you like."

Simmons blushed at his staring at her. "Thank you." Tommy smiled. "Don't mention it. Hey, I have to get back to the gym, I have a fight tonight. You can come see it you want. How many people do you thing would be with you?"

Simmons looked at him. "Um, I don't know. I'd have to ask them, but most likely, aside from me, five." He smiled at her. "Okay, let me get a picture of you so I can give it to the guard so he will let you guys in. It's a Bay Rift." She nodded and let him take her picture.

"Here's my number, I'll call you with the time." Simmons smiled and left to go back to the bus. As she walked up the spiral stairs she could hear that the four were back from house shopping and Fitz wasn't there yet. She walked up tp the group with a dazed smile on her face.

"I had a lovely time at Starbucks. I met someone named Tommy. He seemed really nice." Skye smiled at the woman. "Ooh. Smartypants has a crush." Simmons smiled and blushed. "I do fancy him, actually. Gave me his number." Skye hugged the girl.

"I met a girl today. She actually gave me her number. And called me so I knew it was real!" Fitz was shouting excitedly and Skye fell to the ground laughing. "Fitzy has a girlfriend, Fitzy has a girlfriend!" Skye and Simmons began repeatedly singing. Fitz covered his ears.

"So, do any of you want to go see and MMA fight tonight? My friend Tommy is fighting." They all nodded and gave different answers of agreement. Tommy called her and told her how to get where the fight was going to be.

After the fight, Tommy had won, Simmons and the group met Tommy around back. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. "TJ?" Tommy's eyes widened. "Skye?"

* * *

The first time I wrote this chapter, my computer deleted it, and I was almost finished :( I restarted though. Also, I was wrong about the chapter outfits. The first three outfits are in there, Skye and Ward's are the ones they use during the house hunting, their training outfits are the same too, hers is the same as the first chapter. The day off outfits are this chapter and the next two chapters.

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Fitz' Day Off and Rena

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

(This chapter is going to be about Fitzs day off. The next one is after the fight.) (Also, I messed up in chapter 2. The age difference is eight years, not nine. Sorry)9 I'm not electronically smart like Fitz, so if the electronic stuff doesn't make sense that is why.)

Fitz was up, early, per usual. He rarely slept longer than six hours anyway, and he didn't need the extra sleep. Although, it would be nice to maybe sleep in, just once. Anyhow, he was walking through the lab and saw a dismantled Sleepy laying on the table.

"Poor little lad. Sorry about the break." Fitz had been up for maybe 20 minutes when he finally walked back to his bunk and grabbed his messenger bag. He saw Skye walk out of her bunk in her training outfit. "Hey. Where are you off to without your other half, Fitzy?"

Fitz smiled at the nick-name. Though he knew he probably shouldn't say it out loud, he thought of Skye as a sister. She was always there as a shoulder to cry on or and ear to listen. Even if she didn't quite understand his mathematical analogies or algorithms or "nerd speak" as she called it.

"To an electronics store. Hopefully I can find something to fix Sleepy." Skye looked at her saddened friend. "Yeah. The plane took its toll on him, didn't it? I'm sorry about that. I know you love those little guys." Fitz smiled. He knew she was being serious and that she was sorry for him.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later, Skye." They waved each other off. As Fitz arrived at an electronics parts store he got out and read its name. "Tech-no Wreck-no? That's an odd name. Sounds more like someone is obsessed with video games." A voice interrupted his spoken thoughts.

"Yeah, Elliott's little brother named it. He's 13 so that's kind of typical." A girl. An attractive girl. He pointed to himself in disbelief. "I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?" He noticed he sounded a bit snobbish. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Girls just don't typically talk to me."

She gigged. She had short hair that was a dark brown, golden tips and golden dyed roots, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was beautiful. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. I know Elliott. His older brother used to babysit me. We're pretty close. Come on, I'll show you around."

There was a man sitting at the front table who nodded to the girl in front of Fitz. "Aye Ren. Ain't you got stuff to do today?" She glared at the man. "I got my stuff done. And how many times do I have to tell you. It's Ren-_a. Not_ Ren." She told him, stressing the uh.

"Oh, I didn't ask you your name." She said to Fitz matter-of-factly. "Leo Fitz. But everyone calls me Fitz." He told her while looking around the enormous store. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" She asked him as she studied him closely.

"Yeah. A modified french belt that can extend and reshape itself, but nothing generic. It'll ruin Sleepy's hardware and make him malfunction." She cocked and eyebrow at him. "Sleepy? And that should be by the ricochet metal mirror that looks about like a normal mirror, it's just typically used by law enforcement."

He looked at her again. He was shocked that she knew about ricochet mirrors being used by law enforcement. He wondered if she knew that's what two way glass was made out of. "Yes. He is a modified miniature jet that can be folded. There are six others named-"

She cut him off. "Let me guess... Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Dopey, Happy, and Bashful?" A smile grew widely on Fitz face. "Yes. Simmons and I named them because the day we created them we were watching Snow White because she loves that movie."

A look of sadness flashed in her eyes for a minute but vanished quickly. "Of course, she's pretty much my sister. We share just about everything." This made Rena smile. "Ah, here it is. Thank you, for your help." Rena smiled and held out a hand. "Rena Salavar. Here's my number, just in case you ever need help here again."

Fitz smiled at the small piece of paper. "Here's mine." After he entered her number, he quickly thought about it. "I know it sounds weird. But would you mind calling to verify the number. I've had girls lie about it before." Rena smiled and then dialed his number.

When her name popped up he was filled with joy. She hadn't lied. "Bye Fitz." She walked away with a huge smile on her face. "See you later hopefully." He smiled brighter than before when she said hopefully. He sped to he bus in excitement.

Fitz ran through the lab and layed his things down. He ran through the bus shouting."I met a girl today. She actually gave me her number. And called me so I knew it was real!" Fitz was shouting excitedly and Skye fell to the ground laughing. "Fitzy has a girlfriend, Fitzy has a girlfriend!"

Skye and Simmons began repeatedly singing. Fitz covered his ears. "So, do any of you want to go see and MMA fight tonight? My friend Tommy is fighting." They all nodded and gave different answers of agreement. Tommy called her and told her how to get where the fight was going to be.

After the fight, Tommy had won, Simmons and the group met Tommy around back. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. "TJ?" Tommy's eyes widened. "Skye?" Fitz let only one thought cross his mind._ This is bound to awkward or entertaining for Ward, Simmons, and_ I.

* * *

The first time I wrote this chapter, my computer deleted it, and I was almost finished :( I restarted though. Also, I was wrong about the chapter outfits. The first three outfits are in there, Skye and Ward's are the ones they use during the house hunting, their training outfits are the same too, hers is the same as the first chapter. The day off outfits are this chapter and the next two chapters.

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Tommy's Past and Skye is who?

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Skye slowly backed away from the group. "I thought you were in Texas." Tommy looked at her with a hint of regret in his features. Everyone looked between the two, but it was Ward who made the protective move to stand in font of Skye.

"He won't hurt me, Ward. I promise." Skye said as she gently grabbed Ward's shoulder. He nodded but didn't move from in front of her. "I was. I moved here a year ago. My manager was transferring cities and I had to go with him cause I wasn't about to let some idiot fuck up what I had accomplished."

Skye nodded slowly. "How've you been, kiddo?" Skye forced out a chocked laugh. "How have I been? Cliche much?" Everyone could see the tears Skye was holding back. Tommy looked at Simmons. "I'm gonna guess she's your CS person? She always has been great with a computer at her fingers."

Skye smiled and breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Yeah, well, I could be better." Tommy winced at her words. "Skye he didn't mean it. He was pissed cause you wouldn't go with us. Lil P needed you. She stil does. She always asks when Auntie Skye is coming home."

Skye sniffled and let a tear fall. "I have to go." Skye quickly ran from the group. She almost ran into several people. Behind her, a male voice bellowed out her name. She prayed it wasn't TJ. It wasn't. And it wasn't just one male voice. She now realized that there were two voices. Fitz and Ward.

"Skye slow down!" Came the out of shape Fitz's plea. "Skye, wait for us, calm down! Come on!" Came Ward's demand. More for her sanity than anything else and she knew that. She believed him when he said that they wouldn't turn their backs on her.

Skye hadn't realized she stopped until she was resting against a cold brick wall. She was in an alley way. Oddly, Fitz reached her first. "Where's-?" Ward had just jumped from the balcony of the building she was leaning against. "Wanted a better view when you disappeared." Fitz had told her.

"Hey. You okay?" She shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him in three years. He disappeared with my goddaughter and her father after her mother died. They went to Cleveland, Ohio and never looked back once." Fitz was rubbing her arm, and Ward was holding her other arm to keep her balanced.

***Back at the arena***

Coulson and Tommy exchanged glances. May and Simmons picked up on that a little too fast for Coulson's liking. "What the hell is going on here? And don't tell me you don't know Coulson." Tommy was the first to break the silence. "Do you want the cliff notes version, or the long one?"

May gave him a hard glare to show she wasn't amused. "Coulson is my father. Yes, everything I told you today was true Agent Simmons. I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D since I was 8. Like you said, I was a child fighting prodigy. When I was 12, I was chosen for a mission that I wasn't willing to take.

But I took it anyway cause it got me further away from him." He told them pointing to Coulson. "Have you ever heard of Chin and Alexa Wu?" Simmons' eyes widened. "They patented many very highly rated pieces of machinery and technological graphing devices for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries."

He nodded at her. "They had a set of twins one year. 21 years ago actually. They gave them up for adoption to protect them, and then they faked their deaths. They gave the kids to St Agnes. That same year three sets of twins went to St Agnes.

No one knew though if the twins were both girls, boys, or a boy and a girl, which is what all went to St Agnes. I got told to watch the twin girl who didn't get adopted like her sister did. Daddy dearest here's orders. That girl was Skye. Alexa Wu had a distinguishing birthmark though. One very rare.

I've been trying for years to tell you Coulson, that Skye has that birthmark. As does resident model, Rena Salavar."

"What?" Everyone turned to see Skye, Fitz, and Ward all staring at Coulson. "Damn." Was all that came out of Coulson and Tommy's mouths.

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Agents and Tears

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

"I have a what? And it's who?" Ward was giving Skye his typical 'Really?' look as she stared on at Tommy. "Do you always walk in at the wrong time? Cause you never did that before." Skye flipped off Tommy. "No, I just used to hide so no one would know what I heard.

Rena Salavar? Really? That stuck up bitch is not my twin. No way, no how. I don't even have a twin!" Tommy was shaking his head in his hands. "Yes you do, Skye. And yes she is. I had a D.N.A. test run and it come back positive. You are sisters.

And you have the exact same birthday. I'm pretty sure that constitutes that you're _twins. _Sorry, Boo." Skye folded her arms childishly over her chest and leaned backward against Ward. "This is so not happening. This must just be a dream, that's it." Skye was nodding.

Ward looked at Skye. "Who are you trying to convince, Rookie? Us? Or yourself?" Skye tilted her head backward to look up at Ward's face. She groaned outwardly at the fact that he was right. She looked over to Fitz and realized he was fidgeting more than usual.

"You okay, Fitzy?" Fitz gave a shy glace towards Skye. "That's who I met today." Skye tilted her head towards Fitz. "What? Fitz, I can't hear you when you mumble." He spoke up louder this time, but regretted saying anything. "What?! You met her today?"

Fitz was taken aback by Skye's outburst. "I didn't know who she was. You know I don't pay attention to models and actresses. Only hosts on the science channels." Skye calmed herself down. Fitz was right. He didn't pay attention to famous people, unless they were real, 'not pretending' as he put it.

"Sorry." She told him as she hugged him. "Rena know's she has a twin. Her adoptive parents told her. St Agnes just chose to never tell you. You two were together the day she was adopted. You were in a crib together that had 'twins' written on it so it was known.

Skye it was their fault you didn't know you have family. They are supposed to keep siblings together at all costs. Even if it means not allowing an adoption or fostering. It's law." Skye was tearing up again and she hated this feeling. The weakness in her stomach, legs, and head.

Ward kept her steady on her feet. "I think this is enough for one night. I'm pretty sure she's already going to be crying herself to sleep. Coulson, you caused this problem. _You_ fix this _problem._ I may not be in charge of this team, but I _know I'm not_ the only one who's _pissed at you_."

Ward drug Skye out of the arena and he and Fitz walked her to the bus. "So, I'm guessing your OP is now going to be more difficult?" Skye sniffled and leaned over towards Fitz. "A bit, yeah. But I'm sure me and Ward will get through it. I mean, it's only a month, right?"

Fitz gave a sad smile to the girl next to him. Ward was sitting next to them. Skye was in between the two men. Ward hated seeing her scared and hurt. That's why he was so protective of her. That's why he stood in front of her, even when Skye said that guy wasn't a threat.

"Skye, you should get some sleep. We start moving the stuff from the bus to the house tomorrow." Skye stood up and Ward let her go out between he and the table. His hand was on her lower back steadying her unstable body as she passed him.

"So, do you think she's lost her trust in Coulson now?" Ward shook his head. "No. But I do think that she's pissed enough to want nothing to do with him for a while. At first Couslon wanted us to go in _engaged._ Now he has us going in _married_.

Skye is more worried about the OP right now than she is Coulson. Which, in all perfect honesty, is a good thing cause that means I'll be able to talk her into forgiving him quicker." Fitz gave Ward a look that was quizzical. "If she forgives him, than she doesn't have trust issues.

If she has trust issues, she quickly stop trusting all of us, Fitz. You, me, May, and Simmons. All of us." Fitz nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm off to bed. Enough excitement for me for one day." Ward let out a huff of air. "Yeah, excitement my ass."

He could hear a chuckle from across the hall. "I thought you were going to bed, Skye." He groaned and rolled his head forward. "I was. But then I heard you and Fitz. And you're right. I don't want to lose my trust with all of you. So I'll give it time.

I can't expect everyone to be perfect when they're in my life. No one is perfect. I just wish they were, you know." Ward looked at Skye. Actually looked. She was in a purple tank top, short black shorts, black ankle socks, and her hair was pulled down to the side in a ponytail.

She had a big blanket wrapped around her small frame and was looking sadly at the floor. "Come here." Ward said, and motioned her to his side. "No one expects you to think we're perfect. Or for you to be perfect Skye. We just want you to give your all, and know that we are doing the same for you."

Skye nodded and yawned as she sprawled out on the small couch with her head on Wards chest. He was reading a book again, so she couldn't help but giggle. "What?" He asked. Unaware that she was on the verge of unconsciousness. "If you read in bed, I'm gonna, I'm gonna... laugh."

Skye yawned out the last part. Ward looked down to see the vulnerable, sleeping girl in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. He knew she was being serious no matter how tired she was. After about half an hour, Ward picked Skye up and carried her to her bunk.

Once he had her situated and covered completely, he walked back to his. He stopped when he heard voices. "Look, Tommy, Skye can't know about Lissy and Greg being S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She will never trust anyone again. Ever."

He could hear Coulson sigh. He was making a good point, but Ward thought Skye needed to know. "Coulson. She's 21. What she needs to know is that the people she cared about truly did care about her, but I'm not gonna keep being your messenger boy.

Your agent was right. You made this mess. You clean it up. I got to get back to figuring out my own problems." Ward quickly strode to his room. He listened as Tommy left. He changed from the days clothes and laid in bed.

Tomorrow was going to bring more tears from Skye. And not in a good way either. He just knew it.

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. A Day of Sadness and Hurt

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

New outfits for this chapter. Go to my polyvore page

* * *

When Skye woke up all she remembered was falling asleep on Ward, but she woke up in her bed. She got up and decided to get a shower and change. When she got dressed she left her room to go eat with Fitz, who she knew was already up.

"Hey, Skye." Fitz mumble, his mouth full of food. "Fitzy, that is nasty." Fitz mumbled out a 'Sorry' but continued eating. Skye heard someone walking up behind her, and felt them staring at her back. Ward. He reached up and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet.

"Fitz, did you start the coffee this morning?" She heard him grumble. He was still just as upset as he was last night. Skye knew it would take awhile for either of them to not be upset, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the team was her family.

That's what she needed to keep herself going in the day. "I'm going to talk to Rena today." Skye heard Fitz tell her carefully, as if he were waiting for her to blow up again. "Why?" She asked him just as calmly as he had spoken. "To find out what she knows."

Skye nodded. "Don't do it if you're just worried about me. If you really want to know, do it. But if it's me, then don't." Fitz nodded this time, but he spoke immediately. "I really liked her. I want to know what she knows so I can decide whether or not to stay mad."

Skye smiled at the man. He was like a lovesick teen. All sad puppy dog eyed and stuff. "Then go, Fitzy. Girls don't wait forever, you know." Fitz's eyes perked up and he jumped from his seat to hug Skye. He ran down the spiral steps and drove to Tech-no Wreck-no, hoping to find her there.

Out of her peripheral vision, Skye caught Ward smiling at her. "My comment, or my change in attitude?" She asked, and she knew that he understood what she meant. "Both. You sure? I mean, this means she will be around._ A lot_. Especially if she truly does like Fitz."

Skye smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "I know. I just want to see FitzSimmons happy." Ward cocked his head. "Fitz _and _Simmons?" She nodded at his question. "Yeah. I want them to doth know that I care, and want them to be happy and live. _Outside _of their _lab_."

Ward smiled at the small girl. "You are something else, Skye. You really are." Skye shrugged with a mischievous grin. "I know. But that's why you guys love me so much." Skye bounced out of the room pep-ishly.

***With Fitz***

Once Fitz arrived at the electronics store he saw Rena talking to a blond haired guy. "Can I talk to you?" He asked as he walked up to Rena. Her grin faded. At that, he knew. Once they were outside and away from everyone, he asked her.

"You know about me, don't you? Who I am, what I do." Rena nodded sadly. "I wanted to know about her. What she's like." Fitz scoffed. "So you _were _just using me. Like everyone else." Rena shook her head no quickly. "No, I do like you. I just-"

Fitz stopped her mid sentence. "Save it. I'm used to being played by girls." Fitz stormed off to the SUV. Before he got in he stopped and turned around. "And just so you know, you and Skye are nothing alike. She actually has a heart."

What Fitz hadn't noticed as he peeled out of the parking lot, were the tears that were sliding down Rena's face. Minutes later a figure appeared behind her. "She hats you now doesn't she?" It was Tommy. "Yeah, Ren. She does. But she'll cool down eventually."

Rena nodded at him. "I hope so. I really liked him, Tommy. He was nice, and he didn't like me cause of who I am. He didn't treat me different because I'm a model. He treated me like a normal person." Tommy nodded. "I understand."

***With Simmons***

Simmons had been in the lab all day working on some new biological cure for something or another, but Skye hadn't really been paying attention to what she was talking about. She still listened, but she didn't truly hear it.

Simmons knew. But she thought it was nice that instead of calling her a freak for being smart Skye stuck around and at least sat there and handed her things helpfully. The girls hadn't noticed someone walk into the lab. "Tommy."

Skye said out of shock and sorrow. "Can we talk, Skye." Skye shook her head. "No. I don't want to talk to you. But you two should talk." She said motioning between the two by her. She waved to them and then walked up the stairs shouting for Ward.

"Hey." Tommy said. "Hi." Simmons quietly spoke. He could tell she was trying to push herself into what she was doing so she could ignore him. "Look, I didn't know you were on my dads team, Simmons. If I had you'd have known who I was, cause I would've told you.

I care about Skye. I looked after her for the better part of 16 years. She was like a sister to me." Simmons slowed her work and looked up at him. "She's still like a sister to me. I told you I didn't have siblings, but Skye and Fitz are the closest things I have to that.

They are my brother and sister in my mind." Tommy nodded in understanding. "I get that. I really do." Fitz blew into the lab with a very angry look on his face and shouted at Tommy. "Get out of our lab before I go get Ward and have him shoot you!"

***With Skye and Ward***

"Hey, so I kind of think there is something you need to know." Skye eyed Ward with a hint of worry in her dark brown eyes. "Who is Lissy?" Skye's eyes grew teary and red almost instantly. "Why?" She asked as her voice cracked shamefully.

"Coulson and Tommy said she and Greg were both S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Tommy wants Coulson to tell you and he doesn't think you should know because he thinks you'll shut down on trusting anyone ever again."

Ward's hand was on Skye's knee. She was sitting directly in front of him on the table like she did the day Comandante Camilla Reyes and her team attacked them. "Skye?" Skye's body stiffened. "She was my first foster sister, my best friend, and the mother of my Goddaughter, Lillie-Paige, or as Tommy called her , Lil P."

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Ricky and Colt

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Ward's eyes grew wide. "Skye, I'm..." Skye shook her head to get him to stop talking. "It's fine. I should've known." She laughed sadly. "When I was younger, about 12, I found this picture of TJ, Greg, and Lissy all in dark suits. I never realized it before.

I knew that Lissy worked for a company where they exported major things so she always needed to look professional, and I knew that Greg worked at a law firm and there were times he had to travel to other countries to see his clients.

But TJ threw me off. I thought it might be a halloween photo or something for TJ for college. I never would've guessed that they all worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything like that." Ward saw the distress in Skye's eyes and felt saddened by the girl.

Her usually perky eyes were now glazed over with tears, her typical goofy grin was replaced with a crooked frown that was marked by red, puff lips from the many times she bit them to suck back the sobs, and her head was slung forward in remorse and sadness.

"Skye, this isn't fair to you. I'm gonna find out if they knew about you. I'm gonna help you solve this before we leave for our OP tomorrow. I promise you that. I promised you that we'd never turn our backs on you, and you know for sure that FitzSimmons and me won't."

Ward squeezed her knee to stress that he meant his words. He looked so strong, but he looked so weak. She could tell the weak look was from sorrow. She'd seen and felt it too many times. Mostly for herself. She'd been through a lot and only TJ knew what it was.

"Okay. I trust and believe that, Obi Wan." Ward laughed at Skye. At least she was trying to be spunky self. "Come on, Rookie. Let's go get some answers." Skye got up and followed Ward who had her by the hand pulling her behind him.

They stopped at the banister for the spiral staircase. They could hear Fitz yelling. "Get out of our lab before I go get Ward and have him shoot you!" Ward took out his gun and ran to the lab. "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted. Skye walked in right behind him.

"TJ? What the hell?" Simmons groaned. "Okay. Please. Stick to one name. TJ or Tommy. I'd prefer TJ. It does sound quite better." Skye nodded at the woman. "When I left you seemed fine. Why is Fitz yelling at you?" Fitz had tears in his eyes.

Skye immediately knew what was wrong. "Damn it. Ward, put your gun away. You don't need it. I got him. I'm sorry, Fitzy. I thought this would've turned out better." Fitz smiled sadly up at Skye. "I wish it would've. I really liked her."

Simmons looked at Fitz. "Oh. Fitz, I'm sorry. You went to talk to Rena didn't you? What happened?" Skye shook her head at Simmons. "No, if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Fitz smiled at the girls. "She wanted to know about you. Which means he-"

He pointed to TJ. "has been telling her about S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he knew you were on our team. So he's lying to you." Skye turned to TJ. "Have you?" Simmons looked at him as if she was asking the same question as Skye. "Fury told me you were consulting. I didn't know you were stopping here, that much wasn't a lie."

Skye scoffed and began shaking her head out of shock and confirmation. "I knew it. So what, you figured you'd just lie your way back into my life? How does that make you any better than Ricky or Colt? Huh? I thought you were supposed to be my bet friend?"

Skye was crying now and shouting out every painful word. "You promised no one would ever hurt me like they did again. But what the hell do you call what you're doing? Walking throw a freaking field of daisies? No! It's hurting me!"

Skye stormed off out of the bus. "Am I really gonna have to shoot you? Or just kick your ass. I really don't like seeing her cry. I've seen it enough in the month I've known her. I don't like seeing someone hurt her." FitzSimmons just glared at TJ. Simmons stomped off up the spiral steps and Fitz followed suit.

Ward went off in search of Skye. Wherever she ran off to, Ward needed to find her. Fast. Before she did anything irrational. Before he actually shot TJ like he threatened to.

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	10. Hackers

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Ward had been walking around for hours by the time he found Skye. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff that had a beautiful view of the oceanfront. "Skye?" Ward was slowly walking up to the motionless girl. "Skye, are you okay?" Skye shook her head.

"Hey. Come one, Rookie. Talk to me. You know I can't stand awkward silences." Skye chuckled sadly. "Yeah," she picked up a rock and threw it lightly. "I know. I just don't know what to say this time." Ward lowered himself down next to Skye.

"How about one of your sarcastic quips. Those are always fun to glare at you for." Skye laughed at Ward's attempt to cheer her up. "How about I just sit here in silence while you work out why you're being the funny one." She said looking sideways at Ward.

He gave a sad, crooked smile. "Skye, I know this isn't the best time but-" Skye cut him off. "Please don't ask me that." Skye looked at him helplessly. "I don't want to relive those memories just yet." Ward nodded and pulled Skye in for a close sideways hug. "Thanks, Obi Wan." Ward chuckled. "Don't mention it, Rookie."

***Back on the plane/bus***

Simmons was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whisky in her hand. "Why are men idiots? I mean, with the exception of you of course, Fitz. You're a _rocket scientist._" She was speaking slurred words and Fitz could only understand her when she stressed words.

His answers to everything were ', Sure', 'I guess', 'Maybe', and 'I don't know, Simmons'. This answer was different. "With the exception of you and Skye, why are females so, so, so vile and vein?" Fitz was upset still about Rena. It was easily seen.

He took the bottle from his best friend and began drinking with her. Coulson walked in a few hours later to two drunk scientists and a passed out Ward and Skye on the couch with the tv on in front of them and the credits to some film starring Jonny Lee Miller, Angelina Jolie, and Matthew Lillard.

"What is going on?" Fitz spoke, slurring every word he spoke. "Skye wanted to watch a movie when Ward found her." Simmons continued, slurring just as bad, if not worse, than Fitz. "So they watched a movie called Hackers. Skye said this movie made her what she is today."

FitzSimmons were nodding at their boss as May walked through. She eyed the two asleep on the couch and the two drunk scientists. "You accounted on their friendship being better. Did you count on the slight possibility that they may fall for eachother?"

Coulson looked at May with wonder. "Well, no. But, hey. If it happens it happens. Maybe Agent Ward will learn to loosen up a bit." Coulson walked off with a smile.

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. Pretty Pleasant Dream

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

Mostly this chapter is dreamland.

I am so thankful, my computer shut down and I thought it deleted this chapter, but luckily, it didn't!

* * *

Once Agent Coulson and May left the team, the two drunk scientists passed out on the couch opposite Ward and Skye.

***Skye's Dream***

A thick and heavy fog was set around her. She walked around a darkened forest for what seemed like hours but just kept going. "Ward? FitzSimmons? Coulson? May?" Skye shouted the names of her teammates relentlessly into the cold air. "What the hell is going on?"

Skye walked around confused. She looked for signs of anything anywhere, but she found nothing. She tried shouting for her friends again, but this got her nowhere. Eventually, Skye heard a loud noise that sounded like running, and it was coming her way.

"Hello?" Something came into sight. It was a horse and carriage. Just before Skye was run down someone pulled her out of the way. "You okay, Rookie?" Skye looked up to see a worried and shirtless Ward. "Y-yeah. Ward?" Skye eyed him carefully. "Where is your shirt?"

Ward gave her a quizzical look. "Are you playing a game here, Skye?" She shook her head no. "Well then, you know that it is most likely where you threw it." Skye's eyes grew very wide. "Why would I have your shirt?" She asked. He laughed at her. "Cause you pulled it off of me."

Skye looked down and realized why she was so cold. "You're asking me where my shirt is when you're wearing it. Are you okay?" Ward gently put his warm hand to her forehead. "You feel fine." He told her oddly. Come sit down. You might be a bit in shock."

_Oh, I'm in shock alright._ Skye thought to herself. She was wearing Ward's white button up shirt, a matching purple bra and underwear with black lace, and her hair was pulled to the side in a braid. Ward was wearing his dark blue jean pants and nothing else, and his hair, he had sex hair.

"Ward? What happened out here?" Ward laughed at Skye again. "Wow, I think you may be coming down with amnesia cause it's pretty obvious what we did, Skye." Skye's body started shaking from the chill and her own worry. "Skye, it's okay."

Ward told her. As he leaned in to kiss her Skye thought, _This is actually a pretty decent dream._

***Ward's Dream***

Ward looked around and found himself in a cold, foggy forest. He could feel the cold air gently brushing his chest. He felt down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, just his dark denim jeans. He got up off the ground and saw a thick blanket and an orange dress and black heels.

He started to walk around and heard someone talking to themselves. It was Skye. And there was a horse and carriage headed straight for her. "Skye, look out!" He shouted as he pulled her ou of the way and hid her underneath his much larger frame.

"You okay, Rookie?" He saw her looking up at him through dark eyelashes and dark brown eyes, and right then he almost melted. "Skye, where are your clothes?" He asked noticing how she was in nothing more than underwear and a button up shirt. _Wait, is that my shirt?_ He asked himself.

"Skye why are you wearing my shirt?" Skye gave a seductive laugh. "You're joking right? Ward, we just spent hours turning the temperature up and now you can't remember what we were doing?" Skye shook her head and began walking in the direction Ward came from.

"Wait, we what?" Skye turned and glared at him. "Yes, Ward. We had _sex. _You know, that thing that involves at least two people with bodies covered in sweat and-" Ward cut her off. "Yes, I know what sex is, Skye. I just can't remember, well, anything." Skye looked at him closely.

"It's probably from hitting your head. You did earlier. It was cute how much you denied the pain. Eventually, after I tormented you enough, you admitted you were covering it up because of some crush on me and how beautiful you think I am and you didn't want me to see you as weak, so I jumped you.

And I honestly have no regrets. Wouldn't mind doing it again either." Skye told him with a straight serious face. "I wouldn't either, just so I can remember." Ward didn't know where that remark came from but soon enough he and Skye were back on the blanket and his shirt was back off of her little body.

The last thing he thought was, _Now this is pretty decent dream._

***Simmons' Dream***

Loud music blared as Simmons walked through a crowd of sweaty bodies bumping and grinding all on each other. "Hey, Jemma! I told you I was gonna get you a beer. You leaving?" It was TJ. She gave a sideways look to the taller man.

"What are you talking about, TJ?" He smiled widely. "You said you'd go on a date with me, so I brought you here. You look hot too by the way." Simmons looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a mid thigh length dress that was multi-colored and in sparkles and it had tank top straps.

TJ was wearing a light blue v-neck that matched his eyes and dark washed jeans with his typical shoes. Simmons was wearing black bootie wedges. "Thanks, so do you." She said with a blush. They were in a club, that much she knew. She realized it was a dream after she saw Skye and Ward making out in the corner.

As she and TJ walked out into the crowd of bodies they both found a rhythm of their own and began dancing, slowly bringing their bodies closer. Soon enough, TJ's leg was between Simmons' legs and she had her head tilted back.

She could feel TJ's hands all over her body, and she loved it. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been a while since anyone's touch felt that amazing on her skin. Shortly after, she found herself pinned under TJ and his lips leaving fire on her skin as he found new places to put them.

Simmons found herself telling herself and believing _This is a pretty decent dream, and I don't even mind the noise._

***Fitz's Dream***

Fitz sat on a bar stool asking the bartender to poor him another shot. Behind him he could hear the pool game being played from the thwack of the balls colliding together and the _crack_ of the stick hitting the ball. He could here the jukebox playing a song Skye had referred to as Bartender by Rehab._  
_

He was humming along and swaying to the beat. Someone's hand landed on his shoulder and all he could muster was, "Sorry, I like to drink alone. I don't want pity for my broken heart." A girly voice made him stop swaying. "Fitz, I truly am sorry."

He turned to see Rena standing there in the short shorts she was wearing when he yelled at her, a belly shirt that was red and strapless, and blue flip flops. He was wearing the same thing had been wearing since he woke up. "I want to believe that."

Fitz told her with a strain in his voice. "Then please do. I want to start over. Maybe tomorrow when you wake up you could come and ask me on a date." Fitz smiled. "I think I will." A slow song came on the jukebox and her and Rena began slow dancing in the middle of the bar not caring who was looking at them. As they danced Fitz thought, _A pretty pleasant dream to help me with tomorrow.__  
_

***Normal/No Dream***

When Skye woke, she jerked, which in turn woke up Ward. They looked at each other and untangled themselves from one another and blushed while heading their separate ways to their rooms. Fitz wke up shouting, "I've got to go apologize to Rena and ask her out! Now!"

Simmons woke with a smile. She was happy. She decided to call TJ and meet him for coffee and talk about why he wasn't telling Skye everything. She wanted to know him, and she wasn't about to hop into bed with him if he was going to continue to lie to her friends.

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	12. Today's the Day

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Skye had to force herself out of the hot shower. As soon as she was dressed she opened the door and came face-to-face with a shirtless Ward. "Wow. Could've warned me there." She looked up at the taller person. "Hello? Human wall standing in my way?"

She was waving her hand, and Ward just shook his head and began to laugh. "You've got to be a completely different, your own might I add, kind of crazy." He pulled the small girl out of the bathroom and walked in.

"And for the record, we are moving in together today, so just f.y.i., there won't be any warnings then." He shouted as Skye tried ignoring him while she walked off. Once she was in her bunk she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh... my... God."

Simmons walked by to see a shell shocked Skye. "Skye? Are you alright?" Skye shook her head, her look of shock never leaving her face. "Today's the day I have to move in with Ward, Simmons. TODAY!" Skye was freaking out and pacing the small area of her bunk.

"Jesus, Skye. Calm down, please. It isn't like Coulson is asking you to _sleep _with him." Simmons had two asprin in her hand and a glass of water in the other. "The hangover?" Simmons nodded. "And yes, he is. Not sex, but in the same bed!"

Simmons giggled at the ranting girl. Skye's arms were in the air and she was now stomping while she was pacing. "What the hell is going on?" Fitz asked while holding his head. "I have to move in with Ward today for the OP. That's what's going on!"

Fitz groaned. "That's one problem, isn't it? Well, I have to get rid of this hangover so I can go apologize to Rena for yelling at her. I feel like an ass." Skye smiled at Fitz. "It's okay, Fitzy. I'm sure she will forgive you. I mean, who couldn't love you?"

Fitz smiled at the sisterly comment Skye gave him. "I know you hate her, Skye. But thank you for giving this a chance." Skye hugged Fitz and shooed him off. "He's a love sick puppy dog, Skye. Isn't it just so adorable? I think so." Skye chuckled and agreed with Simmons.

It wasn't long after that she and Simmons were packing her things to move into her and Ward's new 'home'. Ward was doing the same just a few bunks up with Fitz helping him. "Thanks for telling me how to calm the hangover down."

Fitz smiled. "Even though you cheated at poker. Remember that." Ward told him seriously. "It was two weeks ago. Come on. And Skye's the one who saw you naked not me! Oh, no. I did not just say that." Ward's eyes were wide and on the scientist.

"I, uh, I, um, I need to pee!" Fitz shouted and took off running to Skye's room. "We may have a slight problem with today's plans of you and Ward moving in to the OP house." Skye and Simmons both looked at him with quizzical stares, but Skye figured what he meant quickly.

"You told him I saw him naked, didn't you!" Fitz's face contorted a bit and he nodded in shame. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I hope he doesn't want to see me naked now." She told him. Simmons was still in shock from the first part of that sentence.

"You saw him, naked?" She asked in a shy tone. "Yeah. Fitz wanted to win a game of poker, so he asked me to read Ward's cards." Fitz was now under the intense glare of Simmons who chased him out of Skye's bunk shouting at him.

She forgot to shut the door so, Ward walked into Skye's bunk with a curious look on his face. "So, just wondering, did you like what you saw?" Skye glared at him and threw a book at his head. "I'll take that as a 'Yes Ward, I did'."

He easily caught the book she threw, but he was too busy making quips he hadn't noticed she'd made a fist and was about to punch him. But then she thought about earlier that morning about how he had blushed at her.

"Well, Agent Ward, maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. But I bet you've been wondering about what a view you could get. About that's why you blushed at me this morning. That why you didn't warn me this morning that you were outside the bathroom door?"

Ward gulped. She was right that he did dream about, that he thought about, and that he wanted to catch a glimpse of her that morning. He didn't let her see that though. He didn't let her know. He lowered his head right in front of hers.

They could feel each other's breath on their already warm faces. "Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't, Skye." Skye smirked, knowing she had the upper hand. "Stop having sex dreams about me, Ward. The real thing, it's a lot better than fantasy."

Skye slammed the door shut in his face. She turned and rested her back on the cool metal door. She sighed and slid down to the floor. Little did she know that on the other side of the door, Ward was trying to regain control of his breath, and that he was resting his head on the door just behind her.

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	13. All My Secrets

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they had moved into their 'home', and Skye was still adjusting to the big house. "Skye!? Do you know were my tooth brush is? Skye?" Ward was shouting as he walked down the steps to the living room.

"Skye come on, quit playing games!" Ward stopped at the bottom of the steps when he saw Skye staring at a picture that FitzSimmons had digitally programmed off of pictures of May, Coulson, and Skye. "When I was a kid, all I wanted was to know I had a family.

It's weird because that's what Rising Tides has been to me for years. But now, that's what you guys are. And I couldn't be happier about that." There were also fixed digital pictures of FitzSimmons and Rena and TJ and him.

It was to look like TJ and Rena were her best friend and sister, Simmons was his sister, May and Coulson were her mom and dad, and Fitz was his friend from high school (he saved him from bullies was their reason). He let Skye make that up.

"Ward, if I tell you something, can you keep it from getting out of control?" She looked back at him with worry in her eyes. "Yeah, sure." They both sat on the red couch that Fitz had picked out. "Rising Tides thinks I'm still working with them."

He looked at her with wide eyes filled with shock. "Before you say anything, listen to me first. You promised you'd never turn your back on me." Ward nodded, it was true. "They're going dark. That means they're planning something, either stupid or dangerous or both.

They asked if I was in and I said yes. I tell them tid bits of information that won't ever affect S.H.I.E.L.D. in the long run, little things that make them believe I'm still with them. I'm trying to find a way to destroy them from the inside."

Ward was shocked. He never expected the rookie to tell him something like this. "I only told you cause I know I can trust you. I know we have our ups and our downs, but you have never let me be fed to the dogs. I need your help.

Coulson will probably believe you faster than he will me. I know he and I are close, but it'll sound better coming from you." Ward nodded. "Okay, but you know he's going to have to tell Fury. Which means we will have to make a fake arrest and go the whole nine yards with this with you as a traitor to the team.

We will let May and FitzSimmons know, but that is what will most likely be done. They will want a full statement and then a fake recorded one to keep you safe." Skye nodded and leaned over onto Ward's chest and he leaned back with her. "Thank you."

He nodded at the girl and rested his head on top of hers. "It's all good, Rookie." Skye smiled but let a few tears roll and he could feel them hit his bare chest. "Oh, and by the way. Your tooth brush is behind your toothpaste." He smiled at the girl. "Thanks, Skye." "Don't mention it, Obi Wan."

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	14. Two Arrests in One Day

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Skye's OP name was so easy for Ward to remember. Lily. Her favorite flowers. She told him that after they saved FitzSimmons from someone who had broken into the bus. His was just as easy for her to remember. Greg. The name of a close friend that he reminded her so much of.

When they walked into the bridal shoppe, the target ran. She was in six in stiletto heels and still outrunning Ward. Skye was no longer running with him and he feared something bad had been done to her. "Oomph!" That was all it took to make Ward stare at the girl.

Skye was standing over their target in a fighting stance while holding a gun. "You can't tell the difference between a magazine and safety release, but you can pistol whip somebody? Really, Skye?" She shrugged and let Ward zip tie the girls hands together.

"It's kind of sad. She seemed so nice. It's hard to believe that she was that bad of a person." Ward nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, well, you never know who's lurking around the corner." Skye held up the small metal device. "So, what's it do?"

Ward had walked with Skye from the van back to the inner S.H.I.E.L.D. jet HQ. "I don't know. It's kind of like that thing from Peru. Completely unknown." Skye and Ward were stopped by Agent Coulson and Director Fury with intense gazes.

"Skye, you are being charged with selling S.H.I.E.L.D. agencies secrets to the group of hackers call the Rising Tides. I am Director Fury and I am here to take you into custody." Skye looked at Ward. As far as she knew he hadn't got the chance to talk to Coulson yet.

By the look on his face, he hadn't. he seemed just as confused as she did. "What are you talking about, sir?" Ward was now grasping Skye's wrist very secure so Fury could not remove her from his sight. "She hasn't done anything, Sir. With all due respect."

Fury chuckled and looked at the younger agent. "Listen here, son. I am talking this girl into custody, whether you like it or not. Is that clear, Agent Coulson?" He spoke without ever looking at Agent Coulson. The man in question had his head down and nodded. "Sir."

Skye understood. FitzSimmons caught the part about working with Rising Tide, just not that she was talking to Ward or that it was to help S.H.I.E.L.D. Still, she began to cry. "It's okay, Ward. This will be cleared up in no time. It's a misunderstanding and even you know that."

Ward nodded to the brave girl next to him. In all his days as an agent, he'd never once met someone with the bravery Skye had. "Coulson, have your agent cuff this young woman so I can put her in my car." Coulson nodded for Skye to sit down. She did as she was told.

She played the part. She was terrified, that much was true. She was truly scared that Fury wouldn't believe what she was saying. She knew the truth, as did Ward. She had her phone and laptop as proof, but those just looked incriminating and not helpful.

Once they were at the interrogation room with Skye cuffed to a table, Director Fury sat down. "Well played. But I think you should ask me if I am bluffing or not." He looked sideways at the girl. Then he knew what to say.

"Ward told us everything once we got here. We just need to figure out a way to create you a fake interrogation and then you can leave with Agent Ward." Skye smiled. "Thank you, sir. I really want this to work out."

Director Fury looked at the girl with a mesmerized gaze. Finally he said,"You're in love with him. Aren't you, Skye?"

* * *

To see the house, go to google chrome images, type three story house with balconies. There are a few pictures that I am using as different views of the house in and outdoors. The last one on the 1st on the first row, 2nd row, the 3rd and 4th on the row.

Then type in big kitchen with island and granite and it is the last one on the first row.

Type huge master bedroom 6th row 2nd picture, for their bathroom type master bathroom, it's the 4h and 5th on the first row.

For the living room type mansion living room and it is the last one on the 2nd row and for the dining room type modern mansion dining room and it is the 4th on the first row.

_**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	15. The Flashback and The Condo

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

"Are you going to answer my question?" Skye thought about it for a long while.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the fourth day they'd been in the house. "Skye?! Do you know were the candles are?!" Ward shouted. There was a major storm and a power outage occurred as a result. Ward saw Skye wrapped up in a blanket with her phone's flashlight on and she was in a corner._

_"Rookie? What's wrong?" Ward crouched down in front of Skye. "N-n-noth-thing." She told him shakily. He looked at the terrified, shivering body. "Skye, what is wrong?" Skye had a tear in her eye. "Another foster home." Skye nodded slowly at Ward's statement.  
_

_"When I was 7 I lived in this big-ish sized house. It was smaller than this, but it was still big, especially to a 7 year old. There was a really bad thunderstorm and the parents yelled if we got spooked by the lightning and the older kids would jump out and scare us._

_They found humor in it. Eventually I had this big fear of storms and I still can't get over it." Skye glanced at Ward. A few stray tears had fallen from her face, and she was still quaking with fear. "Skye, where are the candles?" He asked her calmly._

_She pointed towards the kitchen. "It's in the cabinet in the island." Skye was scared. Not just because of the storm, but because of what that family had put her through. Finally, Ward returned with candles and small glass saucers with a little water in the bottom._

_"Come on." Ward motioned for Skye to take his hand. When she did, he had her follow him up the stairs as she clung to him tightly. He lit a few candles in their bedroom before speaking. "I'm gonna go put a few in the bathroom. Can you change while I do that?"_

_Skye nodded. No one had ever tried to help her get over her fear before. And she was glad he didn't question what she did when storms came and she was in her van. When he returned she was wearing short purple shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt._

_"Alright, let's go to bed. I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow." Skye watched as Ward sat on the bed. "You coming?" Skye slowly walked towards the big bed. She climbed in next to Ward and laid her head on his chest. She was thankful that he was wearing shirts to bed._

_*end flashback*_

Just as she was about to answer Director Fury, Agents Ward, May, Simmons, Fitz, and Coulson burst through the door. "They believed the public arrest. You won't need to make a fake interrogation. We just need to move Skye to a safe house for the time being."

Ward was speaking to Director Fury and no one else, but his gaze never left Skye. "Well Agent Ward, that's great news. But she will need to be there with a superior agent, Coulson, you pick." Skye glanced at Director Fury.

"Ward, you go. Skye trusts you and you're her S.O. so it makes sense." Ward nodded still gazing at Skye. He took his attention off of her to look at Coulson. Everyone had slowly left the room leaving Skye, Ward, and Director Fury.

"You'll go to the condo out on El Cruz Cove." And with that last bit, Director Fury left the two alone. "Still think what happens on and OP stays on the OP." Skye asked Ward. Ward grinned seductively at Skye. "What they don't know won't hurt them. It's between you and me."

"Whatever you say, Obi Wan."

* * *

The Condo: Google Chrome Images- Type Condo exterior it's the 1st row and the 4th one over.  
Then type Condo living room and it's the 2nd row 2nd one over.  
Now type Condo dining room it's the 2nd row 2nd one across.  
And type Condo bathroom and it is the 2nd row and the 1st one and the 3rd row and the 3rd one over.  
Then type Condo kitchen it's the 1st row and 4th one across.  
Lastly type Condo bedroom and it is the 1st row and the 1st one.


	16. Authors Note (Important! Please Read!)

So chapters 10 and 13 have sentimental names. Chapter 10's name was pretty easy to understand the value, but i'm not sure if anyone understood 13. It was based off of one of my favorite songs called Secrets by One Republic. In all honesty, if you pay much attention in the chapters, it's been a recurring them for Skye to spill her secrets and Ward to keep his to himself. That'll come to the light here shortly, i just wanted to let you guys know that there is more meaning behind some of the chapter titles than you think.

Thanks Guys,  
Agent Hex :)


	17. Everything You Want

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

**He Is Everything You Want  
He Is Everything You Need  
He Is Everything Inside Of You  
That You Wish You Could Be  
He Says All The Right Things  
At Exactly The Right Times But  
He Means Nothing To You And You  
Don't Know Why  
**_Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon_

* * *

Ward heard music playing in the bathroom, loudly. He automatically knew Skye was taking a shower. From his four weeks with her at the house he knew a great many of her quirks.

_*Flashback*_

_"If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares yeah!" Skye's voice rang through the house. Ward walked up the steps to the massive bedroom they had to occupy for at least a month._

_It was their first morning in the house. Skye was getting a shower and singing. He sat on the bed with a smile on his face. He could hear her singing stopping. He didn't know what that mean so he just kept sitting there on the enormous bed._

_"Jesus!" Skye shouted with her hand over her heart. "You gave me a freaking heart attack, Ward. What the hell?" He simply smirked. "Told you there would be no warnings. And I didn't know you were coming out. If I had, I would've joined you." He winked at the blushing female._

_She knew he wasn't being serious. Or she at least hoped he wasn't. She, in the past two months, had spilled her guts out to this guy, and he had told her one thing about his life. Two, if you count where he lived. But Skye didn't, and she felt cheated._

_When Ward walked out of the bathroom he was looking down trying to buckle his belt. Skye couldn't contain her laughter from seeing a grown man not being able to buckle his own belt. This robot-ninja-agent thing was so confusing. She didn't ever truly know what to think of Grant Ward._

_Hell, she knew so little, it was like they were still strangers even though they lived and worked together all the time. "Don't laugh. It's a confusing belt." Skye shook her head and walked over to Ward. "No, you just have to pull it through here first, then here, and then tighten it."_

_She fastened the belt and just as she looked up she swore she saw a hint of want in the brooding agent's eyes. "I'm gonna get dressed now." Ward quickly left the room and reprimanded himself for wanting to kiss the rookie. "It's just Skye. Sure she is beautiful, smart, funny, and has a warm heart._

_She's still Skye. You can't do that. No matter if she is everything you want in your perfect other half." Ward didn't know Skye was standing right on the other side of the door when he'd said that. She smiled and hurried to get dressed._

_*end flashback*_

He was so lost in the memory that he hadn't noticed Skye walk out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and a towel was around her small body. She leaned back on the door. "You asked me once, what would it take for me to fully trust you. Heart and Soul. Tell me.

Tell me about who you really are. I tell you everything, and in spite of that, I know nothing about you. You're my S.O. and I spend more time with you than anyone. I should know you better than anyone, shouldn't I?"

Ward, who had just been reluctantly pulled from his memory, was shocked. He knew Skye wanted to know, but he didn't know that would be all it took for her to trust him. "I told you about my older and younger brothers. Briefly but I did.

Um, I left for military school when I was 16, I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was 20 and I have been and agent for the past 9 years. Nothing really has happened to my Skye." He wanted to add, Until I met you, but he knew he shouldn't.

"Little details. Like small fears, what your favorite color is. Anything." Skye was reaching out. It wasn't that she wanted to trust him, he realized. It was that she wanted him to trust her. "I have a terrible fear of trains and I love the color green."

She looked sideways at him. "Trains?" He knew that question was coming up. "My uncle was in a train crash when I was young. Died before he got to see his daughter be born." Skye sat next to the sad agent. "I'm sorry. Why green?"

He smiled. "You." She looked at him quizzically. "The color green reminds me of energy, which you are always full of." Skye hugged the agent, then she realized her state of undress. "I need to get dressed. How about we finish the conversation in the living room?"

Ward nodded and walked towards the living area. Skye decorated this Condo herself for Fury. He loved the look. No one knew why. "So, who is your favorite person to talk to, hang out with, watch the game with, and see?"

Ward nodded at the long question. "May and Simmons, Fitz, Coulson, and you."

* * *

The Condo: Google Chrome Images- Type Condo exterior it's the 1st row and the 4th one over.  
Then type Condo living room and it's the 2nd row 2nd one over.  
Now type Condo dining room it's the 2nd row 2nd one across.  
And type Condo bathroom and it is the 2nd row and the 1st one and the 3rd row and the 3rd one over.  
Then type Condo kitchen it's the 1st row and 4th one across.  
Lastly type Condo bedroom and it is the 1st row and the 1st one.


	18. First Experience

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Skye smiled and asked another question. "Why?" Ward smiled at Skye. He began to remember his favorite night in the house.

_*Flashback*_

_Skye was in the living room dancing around and jumping on furniture while Ward sat on the couch with a book in his hand. He was tired and he wanted to go to sleep, but Skye refused to budge on that. "I want to dance. I want to play video games. I want brownies!"_

_The girl was on a sugar high right now and Ward just wanted some rest. They had been in the house now for a week and no matter how much he loved seeing Skye smile and happy, he was dog tired. "Skye, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Please, please turn the music down."  
_

_Skye shook her head. "Nope! Hahaha!" She was running around the couch gigging like a 5 year old. He stopped her with one quick movement and threw her over his shoulder. "K. I'm turning your music off and we're going to go to sleep." Skye was kicking and laughing._

_Once they got up to their room, Ward threw Skye on the bed. He walked around and slid underneath the covers. Skye did the same but was shocked when she found Ward put his arm around her waist. He was getting close to her, and she liked that, but it scared her too._

_"Night, Rookie." Skye turned in Ward's arms so that she was facing him, but his arm was still wrapped around her waist. "Night, Ward."_

_*end Flashback*_

"May and Simmons, one stays quiet and I don't understand the other one, Fitz, because he is a rocket scientist so he likes to take stuff apart and rebuild it; typical guy thing, Coulson, because he is the only other one who watches sports, and you because-"

When he paused Skye got worried. "You are my favorite person to see because you are you and no one else. You are a big ball of energy who just wants to have fun, but you know when to try to act serious. You argue for the sake of an argument and you still eat little kids snacks."

He chuckled and continued. "You always wear something childish and you rarely ever make sense to others but you make perfect sense to yourself. You don't care what anyone thinks. Skye, you are truly the epitome of the perfect woman." Skye smiled at Ward.

"Well, Agent Ward, now I remember what led to that first experience with a superior and colleague. It may have started out awkward but it sure as hell didn't end awkward." Ward grabbed Skye by her waist and lifted her up. He now had her pinned to the wall with her legs around his waist.

"Well then, why don't we see how not awkward it is now?" That was the last thing Ward got out before Skye attacked his mouth with hers.

* * *

The Condo: Google Chrome Images- Type Condo exterior it's the 1st row and the 4th one over.  
Then type Condo living room and it's the 2nd row 2nd one over.  
Now type Condo dining room it's the 2nd row 2nd one across.  
And type Condo bathroom and it is the 2nd row and the 1st one and the 3rd row and the 3rd one over.  
Then type Condo kitchen it's the 1st row and 4th one across.  
Lastly type Condo bedroom and it is the 1st row and the 1st one.


	19. Revelations

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Skye woke up with her head on Ward's chest. Slowly, she tried to creep off the bed but was pulled back by Ward. She knew she woke him when she started moving around. She broke out into a fit of laughter. "Come on, Ward! No fair!" She was screaming with laughter._

_"Says the girl who is trying to sneak off." Skye couldn't control herself. Her limbs were flailing everywhere. "I have to pee!" Ward immediately let go. "Oh." That was all he said. She got up and walked wuickly into the bathroom. _

_When she walked out she saw Ward was still laying down, but he was staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "Why, Agent Ward. Is that a smile?" Skye said with her hands on her hips. Ward all but whined when he noticed she had put her robe on._

_"Why did you put that on for?" Skye smiled and played with the ties. "Cause I gotta take a shower. You know that thing where you get clean after stuff like this." Ward's smiled grew even wider and Skye felt as though she knew what he was going to say .  
_

_Did she? Yes. "Well, can I join? I mean, it'll conserve water so, for strictly worldly purposes." Ward told her as his arms encircled her. She nodded with a sarcastic grin on her face. "Oh yeah, worldly purposes, huh? Conserving water?" They both began laughing uncontrollably._

_Ward picked Skye up and carried her back into the bathroom. "I'll turn the water on if you go get clothes." Skye looked at Ward as if she was asking him why she should do that. "Fine, I'll go get the clothes." Skye giggled triumphantly at the man._

_*end flashback*_

10 minutes. That was all he had been awake. Just 10 minutes. He was bewitched by the small woman lying in his arms. He'd give his life for Skye. He hoped she knew that. He just couldn't muster up the strength to tell her how he felt.

Her head was on his bare chest and her arm was bent so her hand rested next to her head. Her messy hair was all him her face. Just by the look of their state in the bed one could tell what the pair had done the previous night, so Ward decided to clean the room.

He and Skye wanted to keep whatever they were a secret because they didn't want Coulson or the rest of the team freaking out. He had just got his boxers and athletic shorts on when she started speaking in her sleep.

"Skye?" She jumped and looked at the half naked man in front of her. "Wow, really, not awkward at all actually." Both laughed at her remark to his statement from the previous night. "You know, when you said I was the epitome of the perfect woman, I was thinking about telling you that you are the epitome of the perfect man."

Ward cocked his head slightly at the still figure twirling her finger in the comforter on the bed. Ward sat his right knee on the bed and crawled up next to her. "Why didn't you if you wanted to?" Skye gave a shy smile.

"I thought you'd think I was just saying it because you said it, or you'd think I was being needy." Ward leaned forward and kissed Skye gently. "I'd never think either of those things about you, Skye." She smiled at him.

"One, I know you're a loud mouth, and two, you've proven you can stand on your own two feet." Ward laughed as Skye attacked him with pillows. "Offensive!" Ward smiled and stopped Skye from throwing anymore pillows.

He kissed her again. "Yeah, but you've said worse to me. Robot and stiff like that. Yeah, offensive. But, I got over it." Skye smiled and put her arms around his neck. The one question that should've never entered either of their minds came from both of their mouths just then.

"What are we?"

* * *

The Condo: Google Chrome Images- Type Condo exterior it's the 1st row and the 4th one over.  
Then type Condo living room and it's the 2nd row 2nd one over.  
Now type Condo dining room it's the 2nd row 2nd one across.  
And type Condo bathroom and it is the 2nd row and the 1st one and the 3rd row and the 3rd one over.  
Then type Condo kitchen it's the 1st row and 4th one across.  
Lastly type Condo bedroom and it is the 1st row and the 1st one.


	20. House Full of People

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson

* * *

Just as they both opened their mouths to speak the bedroom door slammed open. In less time than it took for the door to be open, Ward was off the bed and in front of Skye. In the doorway stood the team. Simmons carried a wide, childish grin.

She was now pointing at Fitz and jumping up and down. "I knew it! I was right! Yes!" Realizing there was no threat, Ward put his guard down. "Ward!" Ward's mind immediately went to the fact that Skye was still naked and only wrapped up in a blanket.

"Out. Now!" Ward rushed everyone out of the room. "So, I guess we will get back to that question later then, huh?" Skye smiled sweetly at Ward. "Yeah. It'll have to wait." Ward kissed Skye, grabbed a t-shirt, shoes, and socks, then walked out of the room.

Skye grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a black tank top, a sheer purple shirt, and her signature black boots. She threw her hair up in a loose and messy bun and walked out to her teammates. "Hey guys. Miss me and Captain Obi Wan here already?"

Ward grunted and Simmons jumped up and hugged Skye. Behind her she saw the whole team, plus 2. TJ and Rena. Ward and Skye were both okay with the 2, but they didn't expect them to be there at the condo. "Hey, Skye."

Rena slapped TJ's arm. "Skye, it's good to see you. How are you doing?" Skye nodded. "Better." Fury walked in next. "Sir." Everyone but TJ, Rena, and Skye acknowledged the man. "Skye. How has your time here been?" Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"This is only day 2. Right, Obi Wan?" Ward got up and nodded. He walked in to the kitchen and asked if anyone was thirsty. Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, and May all wanted water. Fitz and Simmons shared theirs with TJ and Rena.

This was going to be a long day. Skye thought pessimistically.

* * *

The Condo: Google Chrome Images- Type Condo exterior it's the 1st row and the 4th one over.  
Then type Condo living room and it's the 2nd row 2nd one over.  
Now type Condo dining room it's the 2nd row 2nd one across.  
And type Condo bathroom and it is the 2nd row and the 1st one and the 3rd row and the 3rd one over.  
Then type Condo kitchen it's the 1st row and 4th one across.  
Lastly type Condo bedroom and it is the 1st row and the 1st one.

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	21. Never Gonna Be AloneAll I Ever Wanted

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye hasn't ever known anything about her real family except that they left a hole in her that she needed to fill. A home with happiness and love. She's found that with Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and surprisingly, even Ward. She can't help but feel that there is still a piece of her missing, a piece out there that is so close. She feels as though if she reached out her hand she could feel it. But, she can't see or feel anything when she does. She dreams about it constantly, and with the help of an old friend named TJ, she might just find her missing piece.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson**

* * *

Skye sat there listening to everyone talking about how much they missed her and Ward. They were gone a month and only back for a day. "You guys, me and Skye cannot leave this condo until Stark and Rhodes find out who did this.

You guys aren't allowed to do this because it would be too personal." Skye was zoned out and everyone could tell. But what they didn't know is how upset she was. She felt like she was in a prison cell. She was walled up and couldn't go anywhere.

Hell, Prisoners even had more room to roam. Skye groaned and threw her head into a couch pillow next to Ward. "Rookie? What's wrong?" Skye shook her head. "I feel like we're in prison. We can't go anywhere because Rising Tides hacks computer and camera signals.

This sucks. I want to be able to go places, do things, help the team, but I can't. We can't, Ward, and that is what we do best." Ward nodded at Skye's outburst. "Yeah, but it's better to do this than Rising Tides find out the truth and try to have us killed."

Skye leaned over on Ward. His chin was atop of her head. "I think it's time we leave. Being here might be what caused Skye's outburst, and I don't want to see one of our own hurt or upset. Fitz?" Simmons inquired for the mans back up.

"Yeah. I think she's right. We're sorry, Skye." She just smiled at the genius duo. Coulson and May nodded and TJ and Rena just smiled at the friends. Fury nodded and took this a sign that he should take his own leave. "Well, then I will be going as well.

I hope you don't have to be here long. No matter how much I hate to admit it you guys are our best team and I don't believe anyone will ever be as good as you guys are." Everyone stared in shock as the man walked out of the door.

"Did he just?" Skye barely gave a question, but everyone knew what she was talking about. "Yes, Skye, he did just compliment us." Coulson told her. May smiled and the rest of the team and TJ and Rena said goodbye.

Once she and Ward were alone she knew what he would want to talk about. "Before we get to the whole 'what are we' conversation, there is something I need to tell you. About Ricky and Colt." Ward nodded. He hadn't heard those names in a month.

Since Skye went off on TJ for being a jerk. "Okay." Ward nodded at Skye as he spoke his one word. "Ricky was my boyfriend back when I was 13. No one but TJ and Lissy and Greg acted like they cared about me, so when I met Ricky I was extremely happy.

I even ignored the fact that he would hit me and I don't know why I ignored it, I guess cause I craved attention from someone and I didn't have anyone really. A few months in to our relationship, if you could call it that, he raped me and said that if I told anyone, he would kill me.

I ended up finding out I was pregnant about 2 weeks later. He found out too. We were leaving the hospital and, you know the stairs on the inside that take you from floor to floor, he pushed me down three of those.

I told the police that someone was chasing me and I tripped over my own feet on the first one, twisted my ankle the second time, and by the third the guy had caught up to me, but Ricky got there and scared him off. Shocker, they never found the guy, but I lost the baby.

I met Colt who was friends with Ricky, but didn't know anything about how Ricky treated me, and when he did find out, he beat the shit out of Ricky. Told him to never come near me again. After we started dating when I was 16, something felt off.

I wasn't happy like I should have been, and TJ made me realize that Colt wasn't physically abusing me like Ricky did, he carefully did it mentally, so no one could notice it. He was right cause when he confronted him about it Colt said 'No one cares about a slut who sleeps with Ricky'.

And that's the sad sob story of my life and why I don't know how to label what we are. I don't trust guys very easily, Ward, and you somehow managed to break down my walls. And that terrifies me." Ward was in utter shock. How could someone hurt Skye like that.

He brushed stray tears from her face. "Skye, I will never hurt you. Not on purpose, you know that." Skye nodded and still tears fell from her dark brown eyes. "Skye, if you don't want to have this discussion about what we are we don't have to.

Not right now." Skye shook her head no. "No, we need to talk about it because if we don't things are just going to get awkward and I can't handle that." Ward nodded. "I understand, but I don't want you to think that we have to rush into anything."

Skye smiled at his gentle words. "I know I'm terrified with relationships and all, but if you think you can help with that, than I wouldn't mind one." Ward smiled and grasped her face in his hands ever so lightly. "Neither would I, Skye."

Both smiled. They leaned in for a kiss, a gentle kiss that was Ward's way of saying "You're never gonna be alone." They pulled apart once breathing became necessary, resting their foreheads together. Skye smiled and told him, "This is gonna be a bumpy road."

She and Ward both laughed. "Yeah, but it's a road we can handle together. And you Skye, you are all I ever wanted." Skye smiled and kissed the man again pulling away to laugh at his comment. "You're all I ever wanted, too, Obi Wan."

FIN

* * *

The Condo: Google Chrome Images- Type Condo exterior it's the 1st row and the 4th one over.  
Then type Condo living room and it's the 2nd row 2nd one over.  
Now type Condo dining room it's the 2nd row 2nd one across.  
And type Condo bathroom and it is the 2nd row and the 1st one and the 3rd row and the 3rd one over.  
Then type Condo kitchen it's the 1st row and 4th one across.  
Lastly type Condo bedroom and it is the 1st row and the 1st one.

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	22. Authors Note (Very Important 2nd Story)

For those who are freaking out, I am going to write a pt 2 story for this. This isn't the only story I will write for AoS

Thanks Guys,  
Agent Hex :)


End file.
